Crashed In
by FDsecretart
Summary: He acted as though he hated her, but did he really? He told himself he did, but there were times when his behaviour confused her. He was different than everyone else, not your average type of 'different', but mentally different. She wanted to know the deep dark secret, and it all began with her crashing at his place. StiCy AU [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**New story! New Story! Hello everyone, I'm here with a Sting X Lucy story! This is my first one, and I really do ship these two, which is strange. I don't know why I'm posting a new story when I have others to update. Eh. Anyway, I hope you like this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FT.**

 _ **Crashed In: Chapter 1**_

 **Lucy POV**

Breathe...breathe Lucy breathe. It's not hard...just pack your stuff and don't get nervous. My hands started to tremble...why? I was just planning to run away – oh God, what am I doing? Oh yeah...I can't live like this anymore; living with my parents who seem to not love me anymore...who seem to isolate me. Yeah, that's right...I, Lucy Heartfilia, am feeling isolated by my own parents...unbelievable right?

I didn't know it was possible for my parents to do that until that day...two years ago when I found out that my dad, Jude Heartfilia and CEO of Heartfilia Inc, was cheating on my mum with his secretary. Mum found out a few months after I did. I didn't tell her because my dad threatened to hurt me, and that wasn't like him so it was scary. Ever since, dad and mum would argue all the time, even over small things like who had touched who's stuff or who stepped on whose foot. Dad broke up with his girlfriend to try and fix his relationship with mum, but it didn't work. They always argued, and even now, I can hear them arguing in the kitchen over the fact that my mum put too many herbs in lunch, when I thought it was fine.

I sighed, as my phone rang. I picked it up and read the caller ID: _Natsu_. Natsu is my best friend; he is always there for me, no matter what. We are childhood friends and we are really close – like two peas in a pod, people would say. Although I don't think I have any romantic feelings for him. I answered the call.

"Hey Natsu, what's up?" I asked, trying to sound as normal as I could.

" _Luce? You okay?"_ Damn, he heard right through me...

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs.

" _You sound kinda nervous..."_ I held my breath, _"So are you doing it? Are you going to run away?"_

I nodded, and then realising Natsu couldn't see me, "Yes." I spoke firmly, "I'm doing it."

" _Why? I mean sure you need a break...but running away? Isn't that too drastic?"_ He asked, as I sighed.

"I guess...just think of it as walking out. Alot of teens walk out, don't they?"

" _Yeah..."_ Natsu's voice trailed off. _"Are you going to return?"_

"Of course."

" _Where are you going to go anyway?"_ Natsu asked, curiously.

"Hmm..." Damn, I hadn't really thought about that. I'm planning to "run away" but I have nowhere to go to. "Er..."

Now it was Natsu's turn to sigh before he turned into his adult mode, _"You don't know? Luce, I thought you already thought of that."_

"Well I guess I could stay over at Cana's...she doesn't live that far-"

" _Not that far? Luce, Cana lives miles away! And who knows if she still lives in that old block. For all we know, she could have moved out – it's been 4 years."_

Cana was an old friend of ours; she's older than as by two years and she's a heavy drinker, but she's a really nice person. She's always told me that I could crash at her place anytime...but who knows if she still lives there.

" _How are you even going to go there? What if you go there, but have no money to come back?"_ Natsu continued.

"I don't know." I shrugged; I haven't really thought things over. I just want to gt away from here. "Maybe I could get a job somewhere."

" _Luce...I wish I could come with you, but Igneel's on a business trip so I have to babysit Wendy for three weeks."_

"I know...I know...don't worry about it." I reassured, "Well, I'll talk to you later."

" _See ya, Luce, stay safe."_

I hung up the call and put my phone in my bag. I brought out my purse and started to count my money – 1050 J. It wasn't much, but I would be able to buy a decent meal. I slipped on my shoes and quietly walked out of my room and down the stairs. Mum and Dad weren't arguing now, I saw Dad go into the garden, probably to get away from mum.

I always wonder if they will split up...It makes me upset and my stomach churn just thinking about it. Quietly and cautiously, I ran down the stairs before being met with my mum. "M-mum!" I gasped.

"Lucy, dear." Mum looked at me with a curious expression as her eyes shifted from me to my bag, "Where are you going?"

I gulped, what was I supposed to say? "Erm...I'm... going...um...to Levy's house." I lied.

"Levy's house? At 6pm?" she asked, before my dad interrupted.

"Where are you going, young lady?" he snapped, looking at me with a hard glare.

"L-Levy's house." I stuttered.

"Why? You don't need to go when you have your studies and education to worry about!" he replied, "You can't do as you please all the time!"

"I know that!" I answered, annoyed, "Can't I just have a sleepover at a friend's house?"

"With whose permission?" he barked.

"Be quiet Jude! Let her enjoy herself for once!" My mum stepped in, before getting into another argument with Dad. Personally, I prefer my mother because she more gentle and kind that dad – if I do manage to run away, I will miss her the most.

I inhaled some air before walking out, before dad or mum could notice. I accidently ended up slamming the front door shut. When I heard the _THUD_ , I ran down the streets to the bus stop.

I ran to one quite a distance away so no one that knew me saw me. Once I got there, I sat down and stared at my shoes. Did I do the right thing? Probably not. I don't think many people run away like that, making it obvious. Well I don't care...I don't think I'm going to return. I might...maybe...because I have friends that love me and I love them back. School had ended, so, currently, I had six weeks to do nothing.

I miss how things were when I was younger...I was so happy back then. Everyone was. I was so grateful to have such great parents but now I take that back. My mum has suffered from PTSD, post-traumatic stress disorder, from the age of 15 so things are quite hard for her. My dad has turned into some monster and it's hard to live with it all. I've only told you about a few of my many problems...maybe they'll unfold later on...

I didn't notice I was crying until I felt water running down my face. I couldn't hear anything surrounding me; I couldn't hear anything except from my heavy breathing. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and looked up. "Hey are you okay?" a voice asked me. I turned around to see a familiar face. It was an old and distant friend of mine: Yukino Aguria. She has short silvery hair and she's very nice. I don't know anything about her really, her mum went to school with my mum but we never really talked although we see each other at school now and then.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sniffed.

"Lucy, right?" she asked as I nodded. "You don't look fine to me. What happened?"

She sat down next to me as I looked away, "nothing...I'm fine, really."

Her facial expression told me that she didn't believe me and when she saw my bag she gave me a look. "It doesn't look like nothing. It looks like you're running away."

"I walked out...that's it." I replied, emotionlessly.

"Why? You don't have to tell me why...but are you sure you're okay?" she asked me with care in her voice.

I looked ahead, as a bus stopped in front of me, waiting for either me or Yukino to get on. "Yukino, I'm fine." I looked at her to see her holding a cello case, "Aren't you late for your cello practise?"

She shook her head, "It's fine – I always go. Not going once won't make a difference."

"What do you mean?" I asked, watching the bus move on.

"I'm going to stay with you. I want to cheer you up. You don't look happy." She explained, making me show a small smile.

"You don't have to. I'm going to go soon. I'm waiting for my bus." I spoke.

"I'm pretty sure that was your bus. Anyway, if you walked out, want to crash at my place, tonight?" she suggested, making my eyes widen, "I'm sure it's fine since I heard your parents are going away for a business trip tomorrow."

I nodded, "To be honest, I forgot about that." I sighed, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"So do you want to come over? We can get to know each other more too." Yukino added.

"I'm not sure...I don't want to be rude." I confessed.

"Oh please Lucy!" Yukino pleaded, "no one ever comes over and I'm always bored at home with my older siblings!"

 _What are you, eight?_ I didn't say that out loud because it would be mean, instead I said, "If I'm allowed to, it would be nice to hang out with you and not stress out about things..."

"So you're coming? Great!" She grinned at me, "I'll call my mum to prepare some food for us – you look like you need some food." I smiled and thanked her before we set off for her house.

* * *

To be honest, I don't know what I'm doing. I just chickened out from running away and crashed at someone else's house. I'm so lucky to have a friend like Yukino, she's so giving. We were just about to enter her house before Yukino suddenly spoke up, "Don't worry, Lucy. I haven't told mum about you running away. You can stay with us for as long as you like – we're a nice family!" she beamed at me before opening the front door.

Once I entered, the delicious smell of pizza wafted into my nose, making my stomach rumble. I didn't know anyone in Yukino's family except from her and her mother; all I knew is that she has an older sister called Sorano.

I was greeted by her mother who took my bag, "Hello Lucy! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay, Mrs Aguria. How are you?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Call me, Grace, dear." She smiled at me, "Yukino told me about you coming over and I was more than delighted! Now come, come! Have some pizza that I just made!"

I just smiled as she led me towards the dining room table. "Mum's pizzas are the best." Yukino spoke.

"They look like the best too." I replied, looking at the organised topping and the evenly spread cheese.

"Oh thank you, girls." Mrs Aguria smiled, "Yukino, please get your brother!"

Waait, Yukino has a brother? Since when? "You have a brother?" I blurted out by accident.

"Yeah, he's my half brother though." Yukino explained to me, standing up.

"Where's Sorano?" I asked.

"She's working abroad." Yukino replied, as I nodded, chewing down my pizza.

Once Yukino left the room, Yukino's mum spoke up, "So Lucy, where are you going? I see you have a bag with you."

I nearly choked on my food before I opened my mouth and explained it all to her, "Please don't tell me parents." I asked, once I finished.

"Don't worry, I'll just call your mum and tell her that your safe. If my daughter walked out like that, I would want know where she was." Grace told me, as Yukino returned.

"Mum, he's not going to come down. Shall I take his food to him?" Yukino asked.

"No, if he's hungry he can come down here and get his food himself." Grace replied. Grace stood up, "Yukino, prepare an air bed for Lucy whilst I call her mother."

Yukino nodded, before leaving the room, leaving me by myself. I felt awkward and embarrassed to be in a situation like this. It was rude of me to suddenly crash here when I hardly know these people. I guess I should leave tomorrow morning.

About ten minutes later, Yukino returned. She and I sat together in the living room, on the couch. "Thanks for letting me stay here. It means alot to me."

"No problem. I'm here to help!" she grinned.

Yukino's mum walked into the room, "Lucy, I called your mum. I told her you were sleeping and she said you can stay here for as long as you like to get some time to yourself."

"Really? Are you okay with that?" I asked, although I knew I was going to leave soon. She nodded in response, before leaving.

There was an awkward silence between Yukino and I, so I decided to break the barrier, "So Yukino, what's your half brother like?"

"My brother?" She looked at me, "I guess he can be a little cocky. He stays in his room most of the time, doing God-knows-what. He's older than me by two years so he's going to move out soon."

"That must be cool having an older brother. I'm an only child." I sighed, remembering what dad had said.

"Not really. It's quite annoying because you have to share everything." Yukino replied, as I wondered what her brother was like. Was he kind and smart? Did he have silver hair like Yukino or was he blonde or a pinkette like Natsu? "I want to meet your brother." I accidently spoke out.

Yukino looked at me, "no you don't. You'll never get the chance to, anyway."

"How come?"

"He never leaves his room and no one is allowed in his room." Yukino explained.

"How come?"

"That's just him." Yukino replied, bluntly. "Anyway, I've prepared an air bed for you in my room. You can get changed in there and go to sleep. It's quite late."I nodded, "sure," as I got up and went up the stairs to the first floor.

I looked at the doors to the different rooms, wondering which one led to Yukino's bedroom. I turned to my right and hoping it was the right one, I opened it. My eyes widened when I saw the most gorgeous thing ever. The room was not Yukino's but I'm guessing it was her brother's, judging from the handsome blonde sitting on the bed. He had spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up when I notice he wasn't wearing a shirt, and I could see his well built figure.

He looked at me.

I looked at him with flushed cheeks.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, before shutting the door.

* * *

 **So this is the end of chap 1. Its quite plain, but more stuff will happen in the next chapter. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. It's been three days and seeing how many reviews I got on the first chapter really made me happy, so thanks to those people! There's going to be some small StiCy moments. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

My eyes were wide open, as I had my back against the door. I had a huge blush across my cheeks as I fully remembered Sting's toned muscles and six packs. I felt my face warm up even more as the image came back to me. His hair was blonde, a shade lighter than mine and it was sticking out in all directions, and he had a scar just above his right eye. He also wore and earring that hung from his left ear. I couldn't get his beautiful image out my head as I slowly regained my balance. I'm assuming he is still on his bed reading his comics and listening to music. He saw me, didn't he? I'm 100% he did, but he didn't say anything...why? I shook my thoughts out of my head and looked ahead, searching for Yukino's room.

I found a room with a sign that read _Yukino's Room_ , on the door. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and entered, with Sting and his body burning into my mind. I sighed as I got ready for bed.

* * *

It was only 2:45am when I awoke. I sat up, not being able to sleep. I couldn't sleep...I was perfectly awake. I stood up and looked over to Yukino – she was fast asleep. Damn...I looked at my phone – the battery had died out. When? Ugh. "Maybe I need some water..." I told myself as I quietly stepped out of the room.

Everything was quiet; it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. It was actually quite scary. Come on Lucy, you're 16! **[A/N: Lucy is 16 in this fic]** There's nothing to be afraid of. It's not like there's a murderer hiding downstairs, waiting to strike at the first person they see. _CLINK!_ What the hell was that?! It came from the kitchen, I'm guessing. WAIT! Someone is downstairs...but who? Could it be a burglar or murderer?! Be brave Lucy!

I quietly walked down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing a spatula from the counter as I walked in. I held it out in front of me as I saw a male figure near the fridge. I couldn't make out who it was because the lights were switched off and the window shutters were down. I tip-toed toward the figure, as the person opened the fridge. What? I lowered my spatula as I stared at the figure. The male turned their head slightly, not noticing me. Because of the light inside the fridge, I caught a silhouette of an earring and spiky hair – it was then I knew who it was. I completely put down the spatula as Sting turned around, jumping in surprise when he saw me. "What the hell?! Don't sneak up on me!" he hissed, walking past me.

"I'm not!" I replied, "What are you doing here anyway?!"

"This is my house, duh." He replied, "And shut up, you're going to wake everyone up!" With that, he exited the kitchen with multiple packets of crisps and a bottle of coke. _How dare he say that?!_ I huffed as I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I gulped it down and casually strolled over towards the stairs when suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist. Because I was in darkness, I accidently let out a scream. However, my scream was muffled when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth.

"Shut up! You're so loud, blondie!" a familiar voice snapped.

"Sting?!" I spoke, but it was muffled so it came out as _Sutwing_.

Sting removed his hand from my mouth and wiped way my saliva that I left on his hand on his top. "Don't scream so loud, blondie!"

"What?! It's not my fault some random person just grabs my wrist and covers my mouth like they're kidnapping me!" I retorted, "And you're blonde too!"

"Be quiet." He replied, "And don't be mean to your hosts, you're the guest, remember?"

"Ugh. What do you want?!" I hissed.

"Geez." Sting looked at me, "Don't tell my parents I was down here at night, got it? You're not supposed to see me around."

I just stared at him in utter shock, "Seriously?!" I burst out, "you, like, kidnapped me just to stop me from telling your parents I _saw_ you?! You're crazy!"

"Shut the hell up, or I'll make you." He glared at me.

I just let out a laugh, "What so bad about seeing you, anyway?"

"It's none of your business; it's just how I am." Sting walked away and up the stairs, leaving me trailing behind him. This guy...he's so weird. I stared at the back of his head, staring at his once spiky hair, which was now down. There were odd strands that stuck out, but he looked more...I don't know...what's the word – sensible? But he was just the opposite! He gave me a fright over nothing! GWAAGH!

I sighed in frustration as I got back into bed – why was I so frustrated over something like that? I put my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes before the image of seeing Sting shirtless popped into my mind. Oh God...what am I thinking? I felt my cheeks heat up as I inwardly squirmed underneath the covers. I shook my head as I blushed, as Sting reappeared in my mind. What was going on?!

I couldn't get any sleep because of damn Sting and his perfect face. Ugh, why did he have to look like that?! He's Sting, _the guy that makes girls squeal without even trying!_ I'm not infatuated with him or anything and I'm certainly not a fan girl. I just saw him shirtless, so it will take a while to get over it, right? But he seemed to have no problem with me seeing him like that!

Daaaamn, this is so annoying!

It took me quite a while to fall asleep and I awoke the next morning at 11am to a cello being played, ever so beautifully, downstairs. I sat up, yawned and stretched. Suddenly, the memories of last night popped into my mind, making me scowl. Sting. That. Ugh. Guy. I've never met a guy so irritating like him in my life!

 _Lucy, just don't think about him! Think about something else!_ I shook my head and grabbed my bag and pulled out a white tank top and blue jeans. I walked out of the room and into the bathroom to change.

After I had done my morning routine, I headed downstairs, meeting Grace along the way. "Lucy, dear! Glad you're awake!" she smiled at me warmly as I nodded in response. "We've all had our breakfast; I've left some freshly made pancakes for you in the dining room, so you can go eat."

"Thank you, Miss Aguria." I replied, as I walked past her. I walked into the dining room as I saw Yukino leave, "Morning Lucy!" she chirped.

"Morning." I answered, sitting down at the table.

I sat down at the table, feeling awkward eating by myself. I dug in to the pancakes, smiling contently as I silently chewed away. Halfway through my meal I looked across the table to see another plate of hot pancakes. Whose were they? I looked up, seeing Yukino and her mother rush past and a male I presume was her father, enter the kitchen. There was someone missing...oh yes, I know now. Sting. Damn.

I looked up when I heard quick footsteps coming from the stairs – he wasn't coming down here now, was he? Uh... As I saw him enter, I, instantly, looked down at my food and started munching down. I gave him a quick glance as I heard him sit down when I heard his chair screech against the floor. There was silence between us, only our soft chewing being the only noise.

I gulped down my water before I heard the blonde boy in front of me clear his throat, "L-Lucy, right?"

I looked at him, "Yeah?"

I saw him, uncomfortably, run a hand through his hair, probably in thought. "Er...well sorry about this morning...when you know."

I looked at him again – this guy actually apologised? Wow...I did not know he had the brain to say that. It seems that I underestimated him and his big ego.

"Say something then!" I heard his voice, when I realised I was spacing out.

"Oh..um," I tried to think of a reply – why was I finding it hard? "Ok...don't do it again?" _Great one Lucy!_ I felt like a teacher telling a student off for hitting another child.

"Seriously?" he gave me a blunt look, "Okay," and he scoffed down the rest of his food in a matter of seconds, leaving me behind to finish eating my food.

* * *

It was 11:30 and I was sitting with Yukino and her mother in the living room, chatting about stuff. A man with pale blonde hair walked in, wearing a shirt and tie. He had dark blue eyes and he looked at me and smiled, "you must be, Lucy. Am I right?"

I nodded.

"I'm Vicelogia, and I'm Sting's father. You can call me _Vice_." He extended out his hand towards me and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr er..." I replied.

"Eucliffe." He told me, "Grace told me about your situation Lucy, feel free to stay here for as long as you like."

"Thank you." I replied, remembering that I was supposed to leave today – damn.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you, Lucy. I need to go to work now; I'll see you later tonight." With that, he kissed Yukino's mother goodbye and walked off.

I, immediately, turned to Yukino, "where does your dad work?"

"My dad? Hm...Vicelogia is the CEO of his family's company." She explained.

"Really? Like my dad!" I exclaimed, "That's really cool."

"Hey girls, look." Mrs Aguria spoke up, "I found an old photo album!"

"Really?" Yukino asked, as she flipped through a thick red book. "Hey look, here's Sting when his team won the football tournament!" **[A/N: It's British football, so in America it's Soccer]** She laughed and pointed at a young blonde boy in a football kit with a gold trophy. He looked around 15; he obviously looked younger and his skin looked smoother. He still had the scar on his face but his hair wasn't as spiky as it is now. He had a grin plastered on his face, exposing his pearly whites, something I haven't seen him do. Well I've only known him for a day, though.

"Oh look, here's of you and Lucy as babies!" Yukino's mother squealed, pointing her finger and an old photograph. I knew the blonde baby in the photo was me because my mother was holding me, and Grace was there too, with Yukino's real father. He had dark blue hair and chocolate brown eyes – he looked like a nice person, so what had made Yukino's mum to get another husband?

I coughed slightly before speaking up, "Um Mrs Aguria..."

"Hm?" she smiled sweetly at me.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...what happened to Yukino's father?" I stuttered, feeling a blush of embarrassment creep up onto my face.

Mrs Aguria's cheerful face turned into an emotionless one, "You see, Lucy, Yukino's father past away a few months after that picture was taken, probably when you girls were around 10 months. He was killed in a car crash." She explained, solemnly. I felt a pang of guilt, as I had reminded her of such a devastating thing.

"I'm sorry about your loss..." I replied, "And I'm sorry for bringing it up. It wasn't really any of my business."

"No, no. Don't worry, honey. It's natural to be curious." She smiled at me.

After five minutes of looking through old photos, Yukino's mum gasped. "Oh I almost forgot."

"What is it, mum?" Yukino asked, as I looked at another picture of Yukino as a child.

"Your father and I will be going out around 6pm and we will return past midnight so Sting will be watching over you two." She explained, as I instantly paled, hearing Sting's name.

"I'll be doing what?" a new voice came into our conversation and my eyes landed on said male.

"Oh Sting, darling, you finally left your room." Yukino's mum greeted him, "You never leave that place."

"Yeah, yeah. Get to the point, mum." He replied, bored, "I just came down here to get my DVDs." He said, picking up a stack of DVDs.

"Well say _Hi_ to our guest, Lucy." Grace gestured towards me.

"We've already met, so let's just skip the introductions and tell me what's going on." Sting stated, bored.

Yukino gave me a _you-didn't-tell-me-you-saw-him_ look. I scratched the back of my head, sheepishly.

"Well I was just telling the girls that you will look after them, whilst I go out with your father." Grace replied.

"What! Mum, we can look after ourselves! We're sixteen!" Yukino cried out.

"Yeah, listen to the girl. I've got my own stuff to do, things better than babysitting Yukino and Blondie." Sting huffed.

"It's alright, Mrs Aguria. Yukino and I will be fine on our own. I'm sure Sting is really busy." I added, ignoring Sting's name for me.

"No, I can't do that." Grace replied, "There are shady guys out there and I want you girls to be safe."

"Tch. What a pain. I'm 19 and I have a life you know." Sting grunted.

"I heard that, young man. Just because you are an adult doesn't mean you can do whatever you like and not care about your younger sister and her friend." Grace lectured.

"I don't even know, Blondie. Why shall I even care about her?" Sting grumbled, his words slightly hurting me. But he did have a point though.

"Sting." Yukino's mum replied.

"Mum, I made plans to go out with Rogue and the guys – it was ages since we last hung out." Sting complained.

"Oh, I wonder why." Grace replied, sarcastically. "Cancel your plans or invite Rogue over here and the four of you can watch a movie or something."

"Mu-" Before Sting could carry on, I interrupted.

"I'm sorry to be a pain, Mrs Aguria, but I was planning to leave today, anyway." I replied.

"Really Lucy? You can't go back now. Your parents are away and I can't let you stay at home all alone." Yukino's mum looked at me, concern all over her face.

"Just let the girl go, she'll be fine." Sting butted in.

"Sting, be quiet." Grace glared at her half-son, "You will look after Yukino and Lucy, and I will not take 'no' as an answer."

"Mum, please! Let Sting go out, he's such a pain! I don't want to be babysat by someone like him!" Yukino whined.

"Oh really? Would you like Sting as your babysitter or Ms Ooba Babasaama?" Hearing this, Yukino became quiet as beads of sweat began to fall from her face.

"Not her...please not her." Yukino shuddered at a memory _. Who was this Oobaba?_

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Some crazy old lady who likes to wear swimsuits and spin people..." Sting also shuddered with wide eyes. "She likes hitting on younger guys..."

"Then it's final, Sting, you are watching over Yukino and Lucy, and I'll bake some treats for you all and for Rogue if you decide to invite him." With that, Mrs Aguria stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Great." Sting grumbled and glared me.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter two! I was going to include the babysitting part as well, but then the chapter would be too long. I hope it wasn't too bland along with the weak StiCy moments. Tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update. Normally I update in like 2+ weeks, but I felt like updating the next day. I'm quite disappointed at the number of reviews for chapter 2, compared to 1. But thanks to AGuyOnAComputer for reviewing both chapters! Anyway, on with chapter 3, please leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Sting glared at me for an unknown reason, probably because he was stuck babysitting two girls who could look after themselves when he could be out having fun. I decided to shrug it off and continue what I was doing with Yukino.

We were sorting through the old photos but I felt like yes were being drilled into the back of my head – Sting was probably still glaring at me. When I heard him leave, I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm sorry about Sting, Lucy. He can be self-centred sometimes." Yukino smiled apologetically at me. _Yeah, no shock there._

"It's fine." I answered, "Let's just sort these pictures."

"So how did you meet?" she, unexpectedly, asked being a bit too eager.

"He lives here." I bluntly answered, not wanting to explain my run in with him and how I saw him.

"Yeah I know _that_!" Yukino looked at me and pouted, "Sting never comes down here, he's always in his room and if he does come downstairs, no one sees him. To be honest, I nearly forgot how he looked like..." she whispered the last part as I chuckled softly.

"Uh...well" I paused, "I ran into him this morning-"

" _Geez. Don't tell my parents I was here at night, got it? You're not supposed to see me around."_

I heard Sting's voice echo throughout my head as curiosity surged over me, "-Why isn't Sting seen around here? Isn't this his home?"

"Yeah it is..." Yukino replied, "I do wish he acted like everyone else...always exposed and not hidden."

I watched Yukino's finger brush against Sting's face on a photograph, "What do you mean?"

Yukino sighed, opening her mouth and shutting it after a few moments, as if not wanting to tell me. Realising this, I replied, "If you don't want to tell me, don't."

"No," she replied, calmly, "I'll tell you."

"Okay, I'll sit and listen." I told her as she nodded.

Yukino breathed in and then out before talking, "Sting shuts everyone out – he doesn't want to get close to people because he's scared that something bad will happen."

"Scared?" I repeated, _Sting is scared? It doesn't look like it..._

Yukino noticed my confusion and slightly chuckled, although there was no reason to laugh at this. "Ever since he was young, ever since his mother – his birth mother- died, he's lost people one after another. They were all pretty close with him, and things were too hard for him. His dad, my step dad, always told him to smile and to carry on living, but it was too hard for him. He always believed that everyone he got close to always got hurt and he always thought it was his fault, even though he knew it sounded stupid."

I instantly felt sympathetic for the guy, realising that this was the same guy that had nearly kidnapped me. "Then...what happened?" I asked, quieter than usual. I cleared my throat.

"He met Rogue, _his brother from another mother,_ " she smiled, "I'm grateful to him for bringing back my brother from his misery. Sting and Rogue are really close, if it wasn't for him, Sting would have probably committed suicide."

"Suicide?" I repeated.

Yukino laughed awkwardly, "Okay probably not suicide-"

She was cut off by an angry voice, "Yukino, shut up." We both turned around to Sting who stood at the door, with his back against the door frame. He was wearing a black top with no sleeves, so his muscles were clearly visible and blue jeans. His face told me that he was pissed, judging from the way he glared at me.

"Sting." Yukino spoke.

"Don't go tellin' stories," he paused at looked at me, "and, Blondie, mind your own business. Stuff that goes on in our family has nothing to do with an outsider like you."

"Sting, be nice!" Yukino scolded.

Sting turned back to Yukino, "Like I said before, Yukino, shut the hell up. You started this shit by bringing her here."

"Don't be rude Sting!" Yukino yelled.

"Okay, what in the hell have I started by coming here, exactly?" I asked.

"Stay out of it Blondie, this is between me and Yukino." Sting snapped at me, his icy blue eyes glowing blue. _What the hell was I thinking coming here? If I had known I was going to start something, I would have never even stepped foot in this house or talk to Yukino._ Hearing what Sting had said, I felt truly unwelcomed, like everyone in this house was wearing a mask, hiding their anger at me for just crashing at their house, uninvited.

I knew it was rude and impolite of me, but they all (except Sting) looked like they didn't mind me staying over. I should have left like I wanted to; I should have never stayed here for left home. I don't even know Yukino, we're not even friends. I only knew her because we were in the same dance class when we were 6 but our mothers grew distant from each other and so did we.

I felt so stupid. So ignorant. Because of me, I might make this family go against each other. But what have I caused? A family rift maybe?

I watched Sting and Yukino argue, their words not being clear in my ears, as my thoughts were all messed up. Because of my curiosity, I just _had_ to ask about Sting's personal life, which was none of my business like he had said. I shouldn't poke my nose into places where it's not wanted.

Although he said so little, Sting's words hurt me, although I didn't know what his words meant. I hadn't even stayed here for 24 hours and I already caused something. Maybe Sting's not the bad luck, maybe _I_ am. If I hadn't found out about my dad and his girlfriend, maybe my parents would still have a good relationship and I wouldn't be here, causing an argument. Maybe if I hadn't invited my cousin Michelle to go on holiday with me when I was 10, she wouldn't have had drowned. If I hadn't told Natsu that I was being bullied by Gajeel and his gang 3 years ago, he wouldn't have had broken his arm and Levy, Jet and Droy wouldn't have been beaten to their death. If I hadn't involved Natsu and Gajeel in my problems with Laxus, he wouldn't have had beaten them up and sent them to hospital for 2 months. _I'm such a horrible person..._

I caused so many problems... I felt my head spin as I staggered backwards, bumping into the chair and table. Sting and Yukino continued to argue. My stomach started to churn - I had to leave. It was the only way to make things right. _I can't stay here...I don't fit in here, nor am I feeling welcomed anymore. I'm an outsider. Yeah, that's it._

"I should go; I don't think I'm actually wanted here." I nervously told the arguing duo. I grabbed my bag that was sitting on the floor beside the sofa.

When the two heard what I had said, Sting spoke first, "Yeah, you _should_. It will leave us in peace."

With that I walked out of the room, "Wait Lucy! He didn't mean that, you _are_ welcome to stay here! Don't listen to Sting!" I heard Yukino call after me, as I scoffed. _It's not like you denied me being a problem when talking to Sting._

"Let her go, she's caused enough problems already." Sting muttered, loud enough for us to hear.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." I said, before shutting the front door behind me.

I didn't expect anyone to come after me. I sat in a park, on a swing, thinking. _What exactly happened? What did I cause? Did I lift some ancient curse?_ I kicked my legs outwards, swinging in the deserted playground. I felt the wind encircle me, hearing nothingness. All I heard was silence in the park.

I couldn't go back home, my parents were away on a business trip, I doubt that I'm allowed to stay with Natsu or Levy. I realised that I had left my phone behind, so I couldn't contact them even if I wanted to. I would have to use the money I had saved up to buy some food to eat or get a place to stay. I sighed, realising how much has happened over the course of 24 hours.

I continued to silently think to myself, swinging gently on the swing before I heard the swing beside me move. I turned to my right to see a black haired man, around the age of 19, with ruby red eyes sit down. He looked like an emo, but he was really cute. He smiled at me, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." I answered.

"You don't look like it. You have a faraway look in your eyes." He told me. How?

"Really, do I?" I bitterly laughed.

He nodded, even though he knew it was sarcasm. "I know it's none of my business, but you look upset over something."

"Why are you even talking to me?" I looked at him, "I don't even know you."

"Well then, I'm Rogue." He extended out his hand and shook my hand.

His hand felt warm, I didn't want to let go, but I did. "Lucy."

"Well now you know me." He chuckled.

"Nah, not really." I smiled at him, _Wait. Rogue?_

" _Cancel your plans or invite Rogue over here and the four of you can watch a movie or something."_

" _He met Rogue, his brother from another mother,"_

" _Sting and Rogue are really close, if it wasn't for him, Sting would have probably committed suicide."_

 _Rogue, Rogue, Rogue._ Was this Sting's Rogue?

"Are you okay, Lucy?" I heard Rogue say.

I nodded, "Yeah. I just remembered something."

"Is that so?" he asked, if this was Sting's Rogue, even if he's not, he's nothing like Sting. He's kind and charming unlike that rude blonde boy.

"Are you- Where are you going?" I asked, as Rogue looked a bit surprised at that question, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say is, are you going to a friend's house?"

"Yeah." He looked at me, "How did you know?"

I inhaled some air, "Is it Sting's?"

* * *

Yukino and Sting watched Lucy exit the house, Sting being glad and Yukino being angry. "Sting, why on earth are you such a jerk?!" Yukino cried.

"Yukino, why the hell are you telling a stranger personal stuff, stuff that should only be kept within _our_ family?" Sting yelled.

"Look what you did!" Yukino exclaimed, "Mum ain't gonna be happy."

"I don't care. It's her fault." Sting casually replied.

"What's _her fault_?!" Yukino demanded.

"It's her fault that she's here."

"That's not a reason, you dumbass!" Yukino yelled, angrily. "What's the problem if she stays here?! Can't she get away from her problems and get rid of her stress? You're such an idiot Sting; you don't know what she's gone through and what she's _going_ through!"

"Why should I care?! I don't even know her." Sting stated.

"So what?! Lucy's had trouble from her parents; she's gone through a lot of pain! At first I didn't know this, until she told me everything this morning! To be honest, she's a lot like you; she needs someone to support her. But your behaviour towards her was despicable!" Yukino shrieked.

Hearing this, Sting didn't know what to say. When his sister yelled like this, he knew he shouldn't mess with her. "Oh yeah? How is she a lot like me?"

Yukino gritted her teeth, "Why do you want to know her personal secrets, when it's none of your business? Sound familiar?"

Sting clenched his teeth, pissed off at his younger sister, whom he did love dearly, "You don't have the right to say that when you were babbling on about my life."

Yukino exhaled, her hair covering her eyes, "I told because I thought I could let her know that she wasn't alone, and wasn't suffering alone. I may not know her well, but, honestly, I do like her. She's my friend and I watch out for my friends, but how would you know when you don't even look after your friends and the ones you love? Che, no _wonder_ you lost all those people." She knew she shouldn't have said that, she knew it was a taboo to talk about, but she said it anyway, knowing how her older brother would react.

Her words echoed throughout Sting's ears, rage building up inside him, as well as guilt. He lifted his hand, about to hit his sister, but his hand came to a halt. Yukino, expecting the slap, looked up at her brother.

"You're right." He breathed, "I don't look out for the people I love, because they die. That's why I don't get close to people like you."

Sting looked as if he was trying to stay calm as Yukino looked at him, "Look Sting...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Don't apologise when you _did_ mean it." Sting said, "I'm going to my room. Call me when Rogue arrives." With that, Sting began to walk out as his mother walked in.

"What's with all the yelling?!" she asked, looking at Sting.

"Nothing." Yukino replied.

Grace looked around the room, not finding the blonde girl, "Hey, where's Lucy?"

Yukino was about to say something but Sting beat her to it, "She left."

"What, why?" demanded Mrs Aguria.

"Ask _Sting_. He was the one who told her she wasn't welcomed." Yukino sent a glare towards Sting.

"Why, Sting?!" Grace turned to her son, "Where did she go?"

"I dunno, back home I guess." Sting shrugged, not interested.

"No, she couldn't have. Her parents are away so she has nowhere to go. Sting, you know I love you, but you're such an idiot! What have you done?" Grace looked at her son, with anger in her eyes.

"It's better that way. She can look after her herself-"

"Why do you think she came here?" Grace asked, "Sting, go find her and bring her back!" she ordered.

"Why me? Yukino's her friend." Sting groaned.

"Do as I say, young man." Grace growled, "You sent her away, so you're bringing her back. I promised her mother I'll look after her, so go. Get. Her."

Yukino back away in fear of her mother as Sting gulped. He, immediately, grabbed his jacket and walked out, to look for the blonde girl.

* * *

 **I did not expect the chapter to come out like this, it was supposed to be way different. Anyway, whilst writing this, I got some ideas for the next chapter. Did you like this chapter? Tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up guys? I'm giving you guys another chapter today, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm really happy with this story as it is progressing well! I hope you like this chapter, and please leave a review, I will really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Is it Sting's?" I asked.

Rogue looked at me, probably not expecting me to say that, "Yeah, actually. Do you know him?"

I looked away and looked at my hands in my lap, "You could say that."

"Really? He doesn't really show himself to people other than his family. Are you his girlfriend or something?"

Hearing those words made me choke on my own saliva and nearly made my eyes bulge out. A blush coated my cheeks as I coughed and Rogue patted my back, "What?! No!" I exclaimed.

"You're not?" Rogue sheepishly laughed, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine..." I smiled reassuringly at him, "I would never date a jerk like him." I clenched my fist.

"Are you okay?" Rogue noticed my clenched fist, "Did he do anything to you?"

"Maybe. I only met him yesterday so I don't think I can really judge him, but so far I think he's a total ass." I told Rogue, as he chuckled, "No offence or anything."

"None taken. He can be a jerk sometimes." Rogue replied, "Mind telling me what he did to you?"

"Can I trust you?" I asked the man in front of him.

"You don't have to since we've just met, but I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Rogue said, swinging slowly on the swing.

"Thank you, Rogue." I breathed, "...Well you see, I was kinda staying over at his house and he kinda _kicked_ me out. He said I should leave and that I wasn't welcomed."

Rogue looked at me, with serious eyes, "Is that why you're here?"

I nodded, "my parents are away and I ran away. Yukino let me stay at hers for a while but..." I trailed off.

"Lucy, I apologise for Sting's behaviour." Rogue told me, "You don't need to say anymore. Sting isn't really good with people so he shuts everyone out."

"So I've been told." I murmured.

"Listen, Lucy." Rogue looked at ahead as the breeze flew past us, "I'm sure he didn't mean it. Sting only acts like that on the outside – he's actually a really kind and gentle person."

"I don't know if I should believe that." I admitted.

"No, you should. You've only known him for 24 hours, whilst I've known him for years." Rogue interrupted, "You have to give him a chance. He _does_ have a soft side. Like you said, you can't properly judge him from a first impression; you have to get to know him."

Rogue's tone of voice changed, "How can I? He ignores me and is cold towards me all the time." I replied.

"Trust me, Lucy. It takes time for him to break out of his shell." Rogue began, "But eventually, he'll come through."

"So what are you trying to say?" I asked, "Yukino said he shuts everyone out because the people he loves get hurt."

"He does it to protect them, although we both know that it's stupid – everyone getting hurt I mean. It's merely a coincident."

"How do you know that?" I asked, standing up, "Maybe it is true. Everyone that he tries to protect dies."

Rogue stood up beside me, "Would you believe that if it happened to you?"

I sucked in some air, "Yes, actually. Because I _do_ believe that."

"What do you mean, Lucy?" Rogue asked.

"Because of him, because of what Sting said, I've realised that everyone _I_ care about get's hurt or something bad happens."

"Don't be daft, Lucy." Rogue replied.

"No Rogue, listen." I turned to look at him, "How do you know how he feels? You're not him, so how do you feel what he's feeling until you go through the same thing?"

"You're not him, either. You don't know anything about him, Lucy." Rogue defended.

"Maybe not. But at least I can relate, even if it's just a little bit." I spoke.

"Look, Lucy. I don't know what you're going through, and I don't want to get into an argument with you, but know that Sting is actually the opposite of what he seems like." Rogue voiced.

"I'm sorry," I turned back around, "I didn't mean to act like I had Sting all figured out what I barely know him."

"It's fine; you're simply trying to get it all out." Rogue put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"Want to go get lunch with me? I'm supposed to meet Sting later." Rogue suggested, making me blush slightly.

"Lunch?" I repeated as he nodded, "I would, but I don't have enough money."

Rogue smiled warmly at me, "its fine, I'll pay."

"Really? I can't let you do that!" I blushed at his offer.

"I'm fine with it. I'd like some company anyway." Rogue told me.

"Really, are you okay with it?" I asked.

"Yes, totally." Rogue assured.

"You're really kind, thank you." I thanked, feeling my cheeks warm up. _Unlike Sting._

"Uh, thanks I guess." I looked at up Rogue, as he turned away, trying to hide a small blush.

"So where should we go?" I asked, trying to break the barrier of awkwardness.

"There's a new restaurant that opened up not far away, want to go there?" Rogue asked me.

"Sure, anywhere's fine." I replied, as we began walking.

 **##### ####**

"She'll probably go to her friend's house." Sting told his mother, as he put on his shoes.

"Just go look for her, Sting." Grace snapped, "You can't treat our guest like that."

"Can't you go look for her?" Sting groaned.

"Sting, it's your fault that she left and I don't want her walking around outside, alone." Grace explained.

"A lot of people do that, mum." Sting pointed out.

"I know that. I'm worried about her, that's all." Grace admitted.

"Why?"

"Haven't you heard? There's been alot of crimes lately: girls getting kidnapped, mugged and even...raped." Grace told her son.

Sting's eyes widened, "seriously? But it's day time."

"But these parts of town are really quiet and dangerous." Grace warned. "I want you to go get Lucy; her parents trust her in my care and I can't afford for her to get hurt."

Sting sighed, "Ugh, I'll be back soon. If Rogue comes, tell him to wait for me."

Grace smiled, "Good boy."

"Geez, don't say it like I'm 5!" Sting exclaimed, as he exited the house.

"And don't forget to apologise to her!" his mother called out after him.

Sting grumbled as he cross the road, _Geez, where did that damn Blondie go?_ He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he wandered off.

* * *

Rogue and I entered the restaurant; I smiled in awe at the beautiful decor. "Do you like it?" he asked me.

" _Like it?_ I love it!" I beamed at he chuckled at my childishness. As I admired the decor, Rogue talked to a waitress who approached us.

"A table for two please." He said.

The waitress had neat brown hair, tied up into a bun and had cherry pink eyes, she smiled, "My, my. What a cute couple the two of you are."

I blushed, "N-no...we're not a couple."

"It's true." Rogue added, with pink cheeks, "We're just friends."

The waitress giggled, "Let me lead you to your table then."

As we sat down, the same lady asked for our orders, "So what would you like to eat?"

I looked over at Rogue who was looking through the menu, "I'll have a chicken salad...with erm...a devil's food cake."

"And what would you like, miss?" the waitress scribbled down Rogue's order and turned to me.

"I'll have the same as Rogue...but with a...strawberry cake and vanilla ice cream." I told her.

"Your food will be ready in ten minutes!" she gleamed and walked off.

As she left, I looked at Rogue, " _Devil's food cake?_ That's not exactly healthy."

Rogue chuckled, "Like your _two_ desserts _are_ healthy."

I blushed, "Shuttup."

He laughed.

"So what should we talk about whilst we wait?" I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "What are your hobbies?"

"I like to write to get away from life." I admitted, "And I also love to read."

"Me too, I like to read time to time." Rogue agreed.

"You read?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Is it hard to believe?" he asked me.

"Uh...yeah." I stuttered, "You don't look like the type of guy that reads." I blushed from embarrassment.

"What type of guy _do_ I look like?" he asked me. _Oh, I don't know...tall dark and handsome?_

I looked at him, as he looked directly at me eyes.

"Uh..."

It was then it hit me that I had said my thought out loud... _oops._ "That wasn't meant to be voiced..." I felt a heavy blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Let's pretend that didn't happen, okay?" he replied, "But thanks for the compliment, you _are_ really pretty cute if I must say."

I think my blush got even heavier thanks to him. Rogue is nothing like Sting. But I think Sting looks slightly better than him. Wait; did I just say that about that blonde idiot? _But I can't deny it..._

During lunch with Rogue, the two of us talked about things, it was really fun hanging out with him. The idea of it being a date came to my mind, but I shook away that thought as it sounded ridiculous. Rogue kept my mind off things and after lunch, he suggested that we go to the arcade for a while.

We played and had fun for about 2 hours before we decided to have a walk in the park. "Thanks for today, Rogue. It was really fun." I smiled.

"My pleasure, I can't let Sting being a jerk to you and upset you like he did." He replied.

I hugged the teddy bear he Rogue got me, and dug my face into it, "Thank you." I blushed, as we continued to walk.

Once we got to the entrance/exit, we came face to face with a certain blonde.

* * *

Sting wondered where the blonde he was looking for had went off too. "Damn, where is she?" He cursed to himself as he searched around. He thought about what he had said to the blonde girl.

" _I should go; I don't think I'm actually wanted here."_

" _Yeah, you should. It will leave us in peace."_

 _Damn, what the hell have you done, Sting? That's another person you drove away. Yukino's right, people die because of me._ Sting sighed, what did he do? He knew he screwed up, Lucy didn't do anything to him, yet he took his anger out on her. Yukino said she was alot like him, but how? All he knew was that she had it rough. He had no idea what she was going through; he knew he shouldn't have said those things to her. Not only did he drive away Lucy, but he upset Yukino, his own sister – something he would never like to do.

When Sting was alone, he was a totally different person. He thought alot. He acted like himself, not like the cocky bastard he was known to be.

It had been over fifteen minutes of walking and silent thinking and Sting still hadn't found Lucy. He also came to the conclusion that he would apologise to the blonde once he found her, not as his cocky self but as himself – how he truly was. _Maybe I should take her out to eat or something as an apology..._

Sting sighed as he entered Southgate Park, "Maybe she's here," he muttered as walked through a path.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of two familiar figures. "Rogue? Lucy?" They were quite a distant away, but he could see them clearly. They were walking together, and they were talking. He decided to follow them, to see that they were doing.

It had been 3 hours and so far, the blonde man had been to the restaurant, arcade and back to the park. He was tired from all the walking, but annoyed at Rogue for making Lucy happy by taking her out to eat when he wanted to do that, as a sign or apology. He wondered if he could make Lucy laugh like how Rogue did. It looked easy to him so he wanted to give it a try. But how could he when Lucy hated him right now?

"I guess I'll try." He mumbled, as he walked over to couple who were heading over to his house.

"Lucy. I was looking for you." He spoke, as she looked at him.

* * *

"Lucy. I was looking for you." Sting said, as I looked at him confused.

"What why?" I asked him as Rogue walked past us.

"I'll meet you guys at Sting house, I'll let you guys talk." He said, putting up his hand in farewell.

I nodded at him as Sting breathed. He didn't call me _Blondie_ like he usually did, he called me by my name and it made me feel warm inside. "I know you probably hate me like fuck, but I came looking for you to bring you back." He explained.

"I don't want to go back." I, honestly, told him. "You don't want me there so why should I?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean it when I said you should leave. I know I was being a jerk to you ever since you came to stay, and I'm sorry. I truly mean it." He looked at his feet, as my eyes widened. Rogue was right about his soft side. I smiled at Sting, "its fine."

"So are you going to come back? Mum will kill me if you don't." He said.

"Well do _you_ want me to go back? If you don't, I always have my friends' houses to crash at." I told him.

"I don't think it's a problem to me if you stay over, _Blondie_." He ended with a grin.

* * *

 **Erm...I don't think this chapter was well written. I don't think it was good. Tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review. By the way, this is not read over, so forgive me for any grammar mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, I really appreciate it. My story is now 3 weeks old XD! If you are someone who reads my other fanfictions, you would know I'm not a daily or weekly updater. I only update when I'm feeling the flow to my writing. However, my summer holidays have started a few days ago so I have 6 weeks to update all my stories. So expect another update in August or earlier!**

 **I don't know if you guys have noticed, but since my last update, I've changed the story summary like 4 times XD. So I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

" _I don't think it's a problem if you stay over, Blondie."_

I looked at Sting, and I showed him a half smile and nodded at him. "Great." He responded as he turned on his heel, "C'mon, Mum made some cupcakes for us."

I didn't respond to that. I wasn't happy with what Sting said. Sting _did_ have a soft side like Rogue said and he showed it to me when he apologised. His apology was true and sincere but I knew, without a doubt, that he didn't want me at his house. He had clearly stated that his mum would kill him if I don't return home with him. That's pretty stupid of him to say that if he wanted me to believe him. He only said that so he doesn't get in trouble – I know it.

So why am I still going along with him? Well I don't know, it's probably because I have nowhere to stay until my parents return from their business trip in 2 weeks. Well I guess I'll just have to stay away from Sting during this time. But... I don't want to. I'm curious about that guy. I know he doesn't want me at his house because, _apparently,_ I started something in their family, but what? That's what I want to know. I also want to find out the true reason as to why Sting hates me and why he prefers to be alone.

He's the opposite of Rogue, and I know it's not fair to compare those two, but Sting acts like he doesn't want friends, like he doesn't care about anything or anyone – but I know he does deep down inside him. I can see that little spark of loneliness in his deep eyes and I somehow want to change that. Rogue, on the other hand, has a warm smile; I can tell he loves the people close to him and he's happy and his bright red eyes draw people in towards him, whereas Sting's drives everyone away because of his cold and hard stare.

I haven't known them both for more than a day... but it's my first impression on them-

"Hurry up, Blondie, quit standing there!" I heard Sting's voice yell at me.

Back to reality, I looked ahead to see Sting and Rogue _way_ ahead of me. _Have I been thinking for that long?_ "I'm coming!" I called out as I picked up the pace and ran towards them where they waited.

"Geez, you take your time." Sting grumbled.

"If you keep talking like that, I'll go back home and let your mum yell the shit out of you!" I retorted, slightly angry, clutching the teddy tightly.

"Geez, you're such a baby. Who carries a teddy bear around like that?" Sting replied.

"Shuttup, Rogue got it for me!" I exclaimed, with a slight blush and looked away from his gaze.

Sting opened his mouth to say something but Rogue beat him to it, "Sting, leave her alone. You've said enough today." He glared at him as Sting shut his mouth. That did it!

* * *

As soon as I entered Yukino's house, Yukino came rushing, "Lucy, you're back!" she exclaimed as I half smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am." As I walked down the hallway, Grace stepped out of the kitchen, "Lucy, dear. I'm glad you're back, come in here for a second."

I nodded as I walked into the kitchen, alone. On the kitchen counter were multiple cupcakes that needed to be iced and decorated. "Those cupcakes look good, Mrs Aguria." I complimented as she smiled. I took off my bag and placed it on a chair with the bear, as she beckoned me over to the counter. "Lucy, can you help me decorate them? I need to go out with Sting's father in about an hour so I need to get ready." She explained.

"Sure thing, Mrs Aguria! I'm happy to help!" I beamed as she placed multiple icing tubes in front of me along with shakers full of sprinkles. I picked up the pink icing tube and started to ice a cupcake before Yukino's mum cleared her throat.

"Lucy, I'm truly sorry about Sting's behaviour." She began, sighing.

My hand stopped icing, "... oh it's fine. He apologised to me."

"I love him as my own son, I really do, but that boy..." she shook her head, "there's no word to describe his selfish behaviour."

I chuckled awkwardly, "I'm sure he has a reason..." I muttered, not wanting to badmouth Sting in front of his mother.

"I hope he does. Just because he is an adult he can't go around saying stuff to people like he did to you." She carried on I put the sprinkle shaker down and started decorating another cupcake.

 _He said I started something in his family..._ "Um... Mrs Aguria, if you don't mind me asking... what have I started by staying over?" I asked, nervously with a hint of embarrassment. Grace stopped icing and paused to look at me whilst I looked down at the cupcake, "What do you mean by that, dear?" she asked, clearly knowing what I had said and meant. "Who on Earthland told you that?"

I fiddled around with the sprinkle shaker, trying to get it open, "Earlier... Sting was talking to Yukino and said that I had started something by coming here."

As soon as I finished my sentence, Grace completely put everything down, "Mavis, what has that boy said to you?" she uttered, slightly annoyed. She turned back to me and smiled, "Don't worry about it Lucy. He just starts random things."

" _No I don't, mum. You know it so stop lying to her."_

Instantly, I turned around to see Sting walking in. "Young man, I'll talk to you later." Mrs Aguria practically hissed at her son who walked past me to get to the fridge. He opened it and brought out a bottle of fizzy drink and a few packets of M&M's and walked out.

"Lucy, ignore him." Grace told me.

"No Lucy, ignore mum and listen to me." Sting replied, as he disappeared at the doorway.

"I, honestly, don't know what he's talking about, Lucy." Grace told me, but I didn't believe her. Her reaction to when I told her and the way she muttered to herself was proof enough that something _, indeed_ , did happen or will happen because I'm here.

"Okay." I nodded as I licked the icing off my finger.

"So Lucy, who got you the big bear?" Grace nudged my shoulder with a sly smile.

"Um... Rogue." I replied, with a slight blush, having a guess of where this was going.

"Rogue, eh? So he took you out on a date?" she asked, mischievously causing my hand to accidently turn the shaker upside down which made a load of sprinkles create a mountain in the centre of the cupcake I was decorating. "Oops, sorry!" I exclaimed.

"No worries, dear. Now tell me what it was like! Yukino never tells me how her dates go." Mrs Aguria replied.

"It wasn't a date. It was just lunch, that's all." I told her.

"Oh, just lunch? Then where did the bear come from?" Mrs Aguria asked.

"Um... we went to the arcade and he won it for me." I explained, "There's no way that it was a date."

"So did you ever think of it being a date?" She inquired. _Well of course the idea popped into my head but I won't tell anyone that._

"Haha, nope!" I exclaimed, ending with an awkward laugh and blush. However, as I talked with Yukino's mum, I felt eyes at the back of my head but ignored it, thinking it was my imagination.

 **[Sting's POV]**

Yukino's mum, my step mum, is such a liar. She knows perfectly well the consequences of letting that blonde stay over but she let her stay anyway. I hate that stupid blonde, she's trouble. Ever since she came to stay, we've been having problems – more like _I've_ been having problems. Things just aren't going right.

I know it was wrong of me to start yelling at her before, but she did really piss me off but I knew I had to apologise so I did. I purposely told her that my mum would kill me if she didn't come home with me, back at the park so she would get the idea that I didn't want her at my house and that she should just go home. But I just _had_ to let my soft side out – I know that's the reason why she came back. She's seen it twice now. I hope she gets the picture that she isn't wanted here. But Yukino just loves having her around - it annoys me. Apparently, she's _such a sweetheart_ with a rough past, but guess what? I don't give a fuck about her stupid problems because I've got my own stupid problems and I don't have time to give a damn about someone else's every single problem.

 _Ugh, here you go again, you asshole Sting. Rambling on about how much you hate this and hate that._ When Lucy thought I was gone, I peeked into the kitchen, listening to what that blonde was talking about to my mum. _Pfft, Rogue and Lucy on a date? I'd love to see that happen... although it did look like they were a couple back at the restaurant._

Oh yeah, I still need to give that blondie a proper apology because from what I guessed, she didn't buy it. Honestly, I do hate her. I never liked her to begin with. She's just too loud and such a girly... girl. But I have to admit, she _is_ pretty damn cute. We would look great as a couple... I mean we're both blonde, and I'm good looking, she's hot – wait what the fuck. Did I just think that? I think I'm going to puke.

I shook my head as I walked over to the living room where Rogue and Yukino were chatting away like best buddies. To be honest, we haven't really gotten together like this before, just me, Rogue and Yukino. Ever since Lucy came, I've been showing up more for some reason. Eh, I dunno.

I entered and walked over to the coffee table and placed the bottle and packets of M&M's down. I tore open the packets and poured them into a big bowl so the four of us could share whilst I _babysit_ them. After all the food is eaten, Rogue and I are going to do guy stuff in my room whilst the girls a have their girly chats downstairs.

"Yo, Sting." Yukino grinned, pouring herself a drink. "Did you know Rogue and Lucy went on a date?"

"It wasn't a date Yukino!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Then what's with the cute bear?!" Yukino asked.

"I don't give a fuck about what those two do, especially that blonde." I spat.

"Oh come on! Is Stingy jealous?" Yukino teased.

Now that really angered me, "Why the hell would I be jealous? It was just lunch and I can score a waaay better girl that that blondie."

"Sure you can Sting. I bet Rogue can score more girls than you!" Yukino exclaimed.

"Are you saying that you like Rogue?" I teased as Yukino's face went red with a huge blush.

"No, I do _not_!" she exclaimed as Rogue just chuckled.

"Now, now, don't start an argument." He spoke, maturely. Geez, how can this guy stay so calm?

"Fine." Yukino pouted, as I dug my hand into the bowl of M&M's.

After a minute of silence, Yukino spoke up, "So Rogue... what do you think of Lucy?" she asked.

See what I mean when I said Yukino loves having Lucy around? Rogue was about to choke on his drink as he coughed multiple times, "What do you mean?"

"Well when I look at Lucy, she looks smart and intelligent!" Yukino explained, as I sat out of the conversation. _When I look at that brown eyed blonde thing, I see... a stupid and dumb girl who always needs a guy to save her because she can't save herself._

I kept my ears open to hear Rogue's response as I gulped down my drink. "Erm... I don't know. She looks mature and at first I thought she was like 18 and Sting's girlfriend-" Immediately, I spat out my drink.

"My girlfriend? Dafuq, man!" I exclaimed, "Like I'll ever want _her_ as my girlfriend!"

"Why do think I look mature?" a new voice came in. It was Blondie – she came in with a plate of delicious looking cupcakes and I nearly began to drool!

"Uh well..." Rogue stuttered. When I looked at him I noticed a small blush across his face and then I followed his eyes that landed on Blondie's chest. I burst out laughing; it was hilarious that Rogue thought Lucy was 18 because of the size of her chest.

Rogue looked at me, blushing, "Shuttup Sting!" I'm guessing he knew I found out. However, that blonde I hate just stared at us confused. She didn't know why? Man, she's stupid.

* * *

 **Was that chapter okay? Tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review! In the next chapter, I'm planning something so stay tuned! Until next time!**


End file.
